


Skate Night

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione and Loki are having a fun skate night.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 2
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Skate Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of Winter Writing day #4: Ice Skating. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt, for looking this over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione smiled as she laced up her skates, while she waited for Loki to show up. She wanted him to share in her love for ice skating.

“Hello, dear one, I’ve got my skates.” Loki showed her his green skates.

“Nice! Check mine out.” Hermione showed her footwear off. Her skates were bright red.

“Gryffindor colors. You look lovely in them. Let’s see if I can ice skate.”

Hermione held Loki’s hand as she guided him on the frozen lake. She stood in front of him and helped him with the steps.

“You know this is pretty fun! I love skate night!” Loki exclaimed as he was starting to get the hang of ice skating.


End file.
